Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is a antagonist in Tangled. Mother Gothel played The Queen of Hearts in Lucas in Wonderland and Astrid in Wonderland She is a queen Mother Gothel played Elvira Parker in Deadly Friend (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) She is a nasty neighbor across Conways Mother Gothel played The Old Hag in Selena White and the Seven Toons and Ariel White and the Seven Characters She is a witch Mother Gothel played Momma Lift in Throw Mother Gothel from the Train She is Owen's abusive and paranoid mother Mother Gothel played Madame Mousey in A Wildlife Tale 4: The Mystery of the night monster She is a French poodle Mother Gothel played Tabitha Harperstein in Mowgli in New York She killed Andrew Williams' family Mother Gothel played Aunt Figg in Bagheera and Mort: The Movie and O'Malley and Bambi: The Movie She is an aunt Mother Gothel played the Fairy Godmother in John (Shrek) She is a fairy Mother Gothel played Ms. Bitters in Invader Warp She is a school teacher Mother Gothel played Cruella De Vil in 101 Clans She is a devil women who tooks the Dalmatian puppies Mother Gothel played Ursula in The Little Mer-Russian She is a sea witch Mother Gothel played Gingerbread Witch in Melody & Bambi She is a witch in the Gingerbread House Mother Gothel portrayed as an Evil Witch in Mariah White and the Seven Care Bears She is an evil queen disguised as an ugly old hag Mother Gothel played The Evil Queen in Oriana White and the Seven Boys She is Snow White's evil stepmother Mother Gothel played Aunt Spiker in Bambi and the Giant Peach and Mowgli and the Giant Peach She is a tall, skinny woman Mother Gothel played Mrs. Fussy in Duchess' Basket (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) She is a mother Mother Gothel played Gladys Sharp in Over the Animal's Hedge She is a woman Mother Gothel played the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz (CityMaker Style) She is a witch Mother Gothel played Mrs. Tweedy in Mouse Run She is a farmer Mother Gothel played Lena Gogan in Mowgli's Bear She is an old woman Mother Gothel played the Wise Old Woman in Brave (Baddwing Style) She is a witch Mother Gothel played Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother in Flynnladdin She is a mother Mother Gothel played Fat Ugly Lady in Sportacusladdin She is a fat lady Mother Gothel played Madame Medusa in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) She is a Pawn Shop owner Mother Gothel played Yzma (Human) in The Robot Boy's New Groove, The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove and The Robot Boy's New School She is a human Mother Gothel played Mombi in Journey Back to OZ (Davidchannel Version) She is a Wicked Witch Mother Gothel played Ms. Botz in Disney The Simpsons She is a mischievous babysitter Mother Gothel played The Grand Councilwoman in Jane and Meeko She is an alien She plays Fat Cat in Anna 'n Elsa Rescue Rangers Mother Gother Played Winifred Sanderson in Hocus Pocus (disneystyle8) Mother Gothel played Scarlet Overkill in Characters (Minions) Gallery Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel in Tangled Mother Gothel sad.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-2715.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9780.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9757.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9750.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9694.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9690.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9689.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9688.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9687.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9681.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9680.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9679.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 11.06.27 PM.png Mother Gothel OfficialHQ.jpg Mother Gothel as Fat Cat.jpg|Mother Gothel as Fat Cat Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tangled Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Pitch Black and Mother Gothel Category:Scary Characters Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Kralahome, Lady Tremaine, Creulla De Vil, Captain Hook, Mother Gothel, and Frollo Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Villains with villain songs Category:Vinnytovar Category:Elderly Characters